


Desert Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Desert Sunset

The most interesting things were usually found underneath places, built over and buried, or lost in a crowd, like coloured pebbles among gemstones. It was Sha'uri who first convinced Daniel to climb up on top of the city and look out across the expanse of desert, bland in comparison to all the life you could see if only you'd just climb down and look closely. 'Just wait,' she said, and they spent the evening lying with varying comfort under a makeshift shade, on an ancient parapet, just above the wind and the city's myriad smells.

'Here we go,' she said at last and touched Daniel's chin to turn his cheek from her bosom and his eyes towards the horizon. The sky was ablaze, not with alien fire, but with a sunset filling the entire length of the sky in a red glow. He had seen it before, from behind the walls, the red sky; but never this fire stretching into eternity on each side.

He might have cried, then, this strange husband of Sha'uri's, and they may have made love up there above the city that had been their home. Either way, it was with this colour that he remembered her, later: bathed in the red glow, large as the sky; as the moment when he first dared to look at the whole.


End file.
